


How to stay focus.

by orphan_account



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Development, Character Study, Crack, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, just a story of mew went into several emotional whirlwind lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mew was trying hard to focusing on his music career and Gulf's appearance never help him to stay focus.And so, he asked him to stop coming to his music events. Gulf take it as a challenge to see if his faen could totally keeping his hands away from him.a.k.a a canon compliant; a fan theory, a spark of imagination on what was going on off-screen between them
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	How to stay focus.

**Author's Note:**

> it's rare for me to write different story so suddenly when i'm currently writing an on-going fics, but this plot has been running through my mind ever since i saw how desperate and beaten up Mew at the preparation of his birthday concert. Especially when Nice keep making fun of Mew on backstage, lolololol. 
> 
> I hope you could enjoy it! Xx

For Mew, when he already had someone — be it girlfriend or boyfriend — more often than not, he always put his focus solely on them. Like, 100% focus. Which was why, when he got interviewed by Goy and her friends, he just simply told them that there was no way that he could cheat nor flirt to anybody else. Because having just one faen was tiring as it is. And it wasn’t different when it comes to Gulf. It was probably even worse with Gulf. It scared him, the ability of his Yai Nong — because he literally took his world away with him. To the point where could barely got his focus back, even if it was his own event.

As Mew scrolling to fancams on his first showcase, then, it hit him.

“P’Mew, what are you watching?” Gulf asked softly as he turned off the television and turning back his focus to his boyfriend.

“Tuaeng,” Mew sighed. “I think— _I think_ you should stop coming.”

“Huh?” Gulf frowned disappointedly. “What do you mean??? What did I do wrong this time ????” He went a bit angry and defensive because as far as he remember, he always been a good boy lately. “It wasn’t like your condo very comfy, either,” Gulf grumbled as he reached out to hugged the pillows while he sulk.

“Huh?” Mew looked up at his sulking boyfriend confusedly and realized that his previous words could be easily misunderstood. “No, _no, no, no,_ I don’t mean it like that—,“ Mew sighed. “It’s just... take look at this,” He leaned forward to show his phone to his boyfriend. The meme video made by fans, which show how Mew kept losing his focus upon his speech at the showcase when Gulf was just showing up, and they edited it with the way Mew also losing his focus when Gulf coming to the stage at the Season of You press conference.

“What’s wrong with that?” Gulf asked confusedly. “It’s just us, like per usual.”

 _“This_ is what’s been going wrong,” Mew sighed tiredly. “I’ve been losing my focus in stage because of you.”

“So?” Gulf frowned through his long lashes. “Like, it’s not something new.”

“It’s not, indeed. But, you do remember how I want this music career to actually working out right?”

“Yeah,” Gulf softly grumbled. Okay, he didn’t like where it was going. Whatever it was.

“I think that your appearance in the stage could make me endlessly losing my focus. And my lyrics. I even often forgot my lyrics without your presence, and with your appearance, it could be even worse.”

“So, you put all the blame to me?” Gulf staring at his faen in disbelief.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, my love,” Mew reached up to kissed Gulf’s frowny eyebrows. “It’s just.... I want to challenge myself. You know how I wanted to be better and better. And _this,_ too," He vaguely make a circle between him and Gulf. "With my music career. I want to see my true potential when I’m putting my 100% focus here.”

 _“Without_ me,” Gulf pointed disappointedly to his boyfriend with a flat face.

 _“Not_ without you, of course I would be still asking you for your approval when it comes to my newest song — but it’s just — is it okay if I’m not inviting you to my future concerts?” Mew pleaded. “I want to see if I could do better at singing without you stealing my attention.”

“Huh,” Gulf raised his left eyebrows and snorted. Okay, then, he would be taking this as a challenge. “Okay, then, it would be cheaper on my sides too, I wouldn’t need to send you flowers everytime you released something.” At that precise moment, Mew face turned even more devastating, which made Gulf laughed even harder.

“How could you be that cruel to me?” Mew pouted disappointedly.

“I’m _not_ the one that setting up the lines and the rules," Gulf shrugged easily. "It’s _your_ own doing.”

“Okay, then. I still need your good wishes and your flowers. At least it could made me remember that you still supporting me even though you’re not coming.”

“I want to come, but it’s _you_ that forbid me to come. For any of your stupid reasons,” Gulf rolled his eyes tiredly and leaned back to the cushy pillow.

“Sorry, na.... it wasn’t like I don’t love you, right?” Mew was trying to _ngor_ his faen again.

“Promise me one thing,” Gulf said sternly. “At least, come to my events and concerts.”

“Okay,” Mew pecked him softly and entwined their pinky fingers.

And from that point onwards, everytime Mew already decided on the fix schedule for his newest release, Gulf always asked P'Best to put as much work as possible at that exact date so that he could keeping his mind elsewhere, anywhere but to his boyfriend's big events that he _supposedly_ come to. As their love language tend to revolve around act of service and gifting gifts aside of touches, Gulf went out of his way to gave his boyfriend a large bouquet filled with many rare and pretty flowers, not forgetting to put Forget Me Not — a flower that represent P'Mew with hope that Gulf wouldn't forget him. People might think that Mew was the detailed one and Gulf was the clueless and forgetful one. But really, as much as his Khun Phi was a detailed person, Gulf will easily beat him out since he wouldn't forget every details about Mew. He was 100% sure that Mew already forgot that they used to have an interview where he said that he consider himself to be a Forget Me Not whilst Gulf himself was a sunflower. It's okay. At least he already trademarked to the whole world that he was Mew's sunflower. But, anyway, he still included the blue flowers in the bouquet, either way, even if Mew might not remember it. 

As he shoot for his own photobook booklet for the birthday concert that exact day, he decided to ignore it with a smile it when the stylist asked why he decided to have the all-day photoshoot at this exact day. Gulf never really bother either since his Phi still went out of his way for his graduation and still did everything pretty much the same during their couple lives. The first episode of the series went pretty okay as well, and they went through everything as per usual.

Though he scoffed when he could definitely saw that P'Mew wanted to put a border between his musical career and his career as an actor. It was apparent that he didn't really want to introduce him with, let's say — P'Nice and P'Zom for example. That one time when he watched his boyfriend's interview with P'Nice, it surprised him, that the rapper went to the same high school to him. He asked P'Mew once about it, and he only shrugged, "Well, didn't most of male celebs in our country went to the same high school to you?"

Gulf could only pouted when he heard his boyfriend. Not knowing that deep inside Mew's head, one of the reason why he wanted to differentiate his circle of friendship with his private lifes with Gulf was also the fact that he didn't want his friends to made fun at him. It was already gave him enough headache, the fact that Singto kept pushing him how he wanted to knew Gulf more since he went to OSK as well, how Boom could only snorted and looked at him amusement whenever he saw how helpless Mew went in front of Gulf, and Nice..... This kid was already annoying and teased Mew endlessly even without knowing Gulf. Imagine if he ended up knowing Gulf and God forbid, became close and went out of their way to put even more headache upon his head. But alas, even though there were some reason of whatever that they were doing that they kept from each other for whatever reason, everything went quite well — [even if Mew goddamn forgot and put the same schedule on Gulf's boyfriend concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245372), but anyway, moving on.... 

Everything well relatively well as per usual, indeed. 

_That_ — until, they realized that the series turned out to be a pure mess.

So, in terms of their relationship, even though in public's eyes Mew was the older and wiser one, whilst Gulf was the childish and cheeky one, deep inside, truthfully Mew was the perfectionist maniac that would turned into a dangerous ticking time bomb when everything didn't worked out of his way. Perhaps because he was growing up in a highly privileges family that always put perfection above everything else, and when apparently somehow the series turned out to be even more messier and messier, especially when P'Mame changed almost the whole team production because Dee Hup wanted to moved on to another project, and the result was beyond disappointment to everybody's eyes. Fans felt disappointed, and the cast were even more so disappointed, especially when the first season was well crafted. Some people said that it wasn't fair for him and Phi because they deserved better, and the fact that the production team didn't let them to see the series first before everyone else. 

At first Gulf just went silent, even if Mew keep ranting to him how he felt disappointed with the second season, especially now that he already work in a high budget ambitious project with Luke and Yaya, Gulf just decided to stay silent. He could only sighed when P'Mew said that they should just keep it this way — not to be seen involve with each other publicly, and they _refused_ to sold the ship just for the sake of the series, because it would only tarnish their reputation. Of course, Mew Suppasit and his enormous pride.

In all honesty, in Gulf's eyes. Even if he was disappointed — hell, he was basically Comm Arts graduates, even if his faculty had a long ass name, it was basically have the same curriculum with Comm Arts; meaning — as a person who studied about the filming production for almost 5 years, he knew it was _bad_ bad. Heck, even the graduation project where he helped his friends to acted with had even better editing than Tharntype Season 2. However, despite the whole mess, he knew that the one who felt disappointed the most was P'Mame herself. Me Mind Y was her baby, Tharntype were her favorite characters amongst all of the characters upon her writing portfolio. Maybe it was human's greediness that they think that they should be milking the money as soon as possible, when the hype still strong as ever — however, the moment where P'Tee decided not continue to work on the second season probably were a sign. The fact that they shouldn't make a second season on the first place, the fact that the second season's novel were way too thin to be developed as a 13-episodes series. And P'Mame had to rewrite the whole thing within 2 months. _The_ Tharntype Season 2 script, as well the Love By Chance Season 2 script. And P'New apparently also directed different series at the same time during A Chance To Love's filming. Therefore, Gulf think, it was bound to happened, the entire mess, because no one could be put in such oppressed and stressful workload within the same time. Not everyone born to be Mew Suppasit, the one who will be sacrificing his own sleep to be utterly perfect, for anyone in the world to see.

Which was why, he could only sighed tiredly when he saw his boyfriend still ranting about the bad editing and storytelling on the second season even after months, and it was nearly the end of the year. Couldn't they just change the whole topic already? 

"P'Mew," Gulf started when he feel like his boyfriend already finished ranting. "Do you remember how we also put in the pedestal for the first season?"

Mew looked up to him in confusion, still trying to calm himself down.

"We had so much backlash during the first season filming," Gulf pondered. "Because people afraid that you would brought the series down because of your previous scandal... because you didn't look western enough like in the novel.... that literally described that Tharn had a clear blue eyes...," Gulf snorted lightly. "People also protesting because I don't have the muscular body that Type described to have in the novel.... not to mention that they also noticing that our ship was questionable because they caught me dating someone else...." Gulf smiling sadly and turned to look up at his boyfriend. "However, if it's not for the fact that P'May gave us a opportunity to act as Tharn and Type — if it's not for P'May who gave you a second chance and her utmost trust even if you used to have scandal — we won't be the MewGulf that people know today."

He could see his Khun Phi guard went down a bit, judging by his dropped shoulder. He knew that the older one couldn't help but admit that what was he was saying was true. The fame that they got today... was because of P'May in a way or another. 

"But, don't you feel disappointed yourself?" Mew frowned in defense. "We couldn't even see the NC scenes that we were waiting for."

"In all honesty...," Gulf sighed heavily. "I also feel disappointed. But I also remembered how P'Tee didn't want to put the whole NC scenes from the novel to the series in the first place. Aside of the fact that most of the scenes were way too graphic.... P'Tee also didn't want to include the scenes that didn't really related to the whole story telling. And it shows, with this second season — how they just want to put the NC scenes more to pleased the fans, rather than to put something useful for the plot itself. And I think it's a mindset that the whole team shouldn't have in the first place. Maybe it was way too late. We should be telling them during the reading part, perhaps. That there are too many fanservice and useless plots that we're trying to sell to the viewers, and it should be cut to be a 2 hours movie instead..."

Mew went silent and finally took a seat beside Gulf and leaned his head to Gulf's shoulder tiredly, "How to rewind all of these again?"

"How far do you want to rewind things?" Gulf turned to looked at his faen irritatingly. "To the point where we didn't meet each other?"

"Baby, don't twisted my words, please, I had enough headache as it is," Mew grumbled childishly, which got Gulf raised his left eyebrows in amusement. Sometimes he felt like _he_ was the one that dating a big baby. "I know all of the things you said were true but —"

"What kind of crazy ideas that you have this time around?" Gulf eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously.

"Yesterday the studio team went into kickoff meeting with the whole crew, you see, to talk about our next schedule for the entire year forward, our planning and agenda and such," Mew explained briefly.

"So? Did you involve me this time around?" Gulf leaned back, refusing to have his boyfriend's head near his shoulder because he _totally_ didn't like where this was going.

"We decided to increase our rate card next year, you did that too, right? With your management team?"

"Yeah....," Well, it was normal for every celebrity to increase their rate card by the new year comes, especially the higher demand and A+ list celebrities. They might not at the level of Mario Maurer, Nadech Kugimiya or Chompoo Araya yet at this point, but they were confident enough to increase their rate at least higher than the last year's rate.

"My team decided to increase my rate this year to be the same with our rate combined last year," Mew explained.

"Huh, okay," Gulf frowned. "Wouldn't it be way too high? The sponsors that usually hire us as a couple couldn't do that next year, then."

"That's my point. I'm confident with our brand image as individual. We definitely could do more if they decided to hire us as a couple, but even if we went to events and lives individually, we could also leave such impact."

"So... you're saying that you wanted to test the market.... from next year onwards.... if we could work more individually more-so than a couple project?" Gulf turned to his seat and move even farther from Mew because he totally didn't like the whole idea. "Do you want us to separate with each other as an on-screen shipped couple?"

"You could consider that as a market testing, you know. It wasn't like we broke up with each other in real life," Mew shrugged.

"Therefore.... you want us to be seen 'seperated' from each other from the start of the next year?" Gulf looked at Mew in disbelief. “Why do I feel like an elementary school kids who hide their relationship to their parents,” Gulf rolled his eyes. “It’s ridiculous, Phi.”

“I mean— it will happen eventually, right?” Mew pouted with puppy eyes. “I want to see — if we’re not attached with each other’s names as shipped couples. Could we reach our full potential as entertainer?”

“You do realized that fans would feel enraged with your acts, right?” Gulf rolled his eyes tiredly. “Your solo stan would think that I’m riding to your fame and desperate to be seen with you, whilst my fans would think that I’m the only one who made effort for us.”

“It will shows who was the one that act like like a true fans and kept trusting us no matter what we do, and who was the one who created the drama and either decided to left the fandom or fighting with each others' twisted words."

“And _I’m_ the one who would ended up cleaning up your mess," Gulf rolled his eyes heavily for the nth time today. "It's too risky, Phi, way too soon, too messy of a plan. I don't think anyone would buy it."

"We don't know until we're going on with the plan, right?" Mew challenged Gulf with a smirk. 

"You're crazy, Phi."

"A crazy person that you fell in love with, anyway," Mew cheekily leaned forward to pecked him lightly, which only made the younger one grumbled softly. "Let's start with archiving some of our photos in my feeds," Mew gave him another look to joined him scrolling down through the older one's Instagram page. _Oh my god_ , Gulf never signed up with this mess. Mew scrolled down to choose several of their cute pictures together that Mew decided to archived. Gulf could only scoffed when Mew asked him for his approval. Instead of answering verbally, he could just challenged him back with his raised eyebrows, a silent, _"Well, just do it if you're feeling brave enough."_ Gulf could only imagine the entire fandom mess and drama that he needed to cleaning up later. 

Then, true to his prediction, he was the one that needed to cleaned up the drama since the media decided to ask him at new year interview. Now Gulf felt like he was the first lady of the nation that needed to gave some confirmation of some ridiculous divorced rumours. He was glad that he already befriended some of the reporters, therefore he felt like he was simply answering to his friends with a light, "Well, I understand their concern. They were not me, they didn't know what happened behind the cameras. But, well, everything went pretty much the same with me and P'Mew." He answered with a laugh.

And it was only a start. Apparently his management didn't quite agree with Mew's ideas to marked up Gulf's rate card to be as high as Mew's. Especially now that Mew offered crazy rates when it comes to couple projects, P'Berm and P'Best decided to agree with the idea that he would let any suggestion from the sponsor if they want to paired up Gulf with someone that wasn't Mew. It wasn't like they want Gulf to be seen "untrustworthy" to Mew, it was like, they just realistically think that it was only been a year since Gulf reached up to this level of fame. And for them, Gulf still haven't settled enough in the industry, it was still way too short, too risky. He still need the boost of other actor or actress that would working together with him. And also, in the future, they wanted Gulf to be working in primetime lakorn and movies, therefore, it was the time where the fans should be getting used to Gulf to be working with someone other than Mew. 

Therefore, it could only made Gulf scoffed, how Mew's light heart new year greetings to his family through a video calls after his year end concert, turned into an interrogation moment with P'Bosser and P'Tee. When they knew that Gulf was open to be working with anyone's else other than Mew from the start of the year, P'Boss lightly teasing them, "Well, now that I'm working with Lovely Writer cast and since most of our cast are new actors.... P'Mew, what if I'm asking Gulf to be working with Up and Kao? They're still need the boost as actors, you see. And of course, they would promote our series within the sponsor live as well. I heard that you didn't continue the contract with Oppo, right P'Mew? Because you want to join Apple Music as well?" Bosser laughed in amusement when he saw Mew's panic and possessive side. "Then let Gulf working with Up for the Oppo one, and with Kao for the valentine events."

Gulf was trying hard not too laugh alongside P'Tee and P'Boss when Mew asking to have a short meeting with Kao and Up before he could give any agreement. He knew that upon Mew's crazy ideas, it was Mew himself that was suffered the most. 

Well, mentally....

and sadly, physically and financially as well.

Gulf knew from the start, as much as he loved his boyfriend to have his idealistic side, especially in terms of his concern regarding the environment, his concern to put his fans in the same level by removing the top spender culture, his crazy ambition in terms of networking and taking as much as project as possible, and not to mention, his own ambition to reach his musical dreams that turned even more unrealistic each day as well... he knew at some point his Khun Phi would went into a mental breakdown. It was goddamn tiring, and Gulf, with his own endless jobs, and being the boyfriend of the said CEO that always ended up venting his own problems every now and then, of course knew how much hard his older boyfriend went through. As much as people glamorized the idea of being "CEO" of his own company.... it was just so tiring. Gulf himself had been went into such restless state. And he was _just_ a talent of his agency. He couldn't imagine being P'Mew. He had to work as a talent at his own agency, as well as thinking how to paid back the money to the investors and sponsors, not to mention when he was totally went unrealistic with his own vision.

At first, Gulf already heard how Mama Jong asked Mew if it was okay to make Aquarium Man. Well, yes, it was a side of the story that rarely talked about, concerning about the environmental and nature, and the fact that animals shouldn't be trapped in an aquarium nor zoo.... However, it was known to every human mankind, it was basically a CSR project. Well, yes, Mew already have some international companies that willing to pay for the project, but what if he couldn't returned their money to be a profit? It could be seen from the start that it wasn't a profitable project to begin with. 

And second, when Mew could see his fandom always went out of his way everytime he released new songs, breaking through every records of views and hits, and even made him winning several awards, including the Tpop event for two consecutive weeks, he went out of his ways when planning his own birthday concert. Hiring VR companies to creating 3D VR like on those Kpop concert... practicing for singing and dancing for 30 songs for the events..... Not to mention juggling with own schedule at being MC, writing his own songs, and several lives projects as well.... Gulf didn't even felt surprised when Mew went into a mental breakdown on his IG Live a day before his concert. He must be panicking, because all of those stage design and 3D VR design weren't cheap. Okay, Mama Jong was right. He didn't know if he could pay back the sponsors and investors, especially with the state where fans couldn't purchased a physical tickets because the government still restrict concert because of the pandemic.

As much as Gulf feel sorry for his Phi, alongside of his birthday present and letter for his Phi Chai, he hoped that the rare Ichiban Kuji Kaido action figure could make him better. Also, he was waiting until when his boyfriend continue to act relentlessly like that. Until when he decided to put up with his idealistic side and admit that he also need to put down his pride a bit in order to make money? — Gulf _totally_ noticing that he gave up with the brand's proposal to take top spender's jobs again because he need it desperately to pay for his crazy VR's pricetag.

Well, Khun Boss Nong Mew, until when you realized that two is better than one?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fictional, the characters and events involved and being mentioned in this story are only being used for fictional story, and I have no hurt feelings towards them in real life. I am terribly sorry if the story didn't end up with cute fluff that you might expected to read, nevertheless I'm not portraying any hates for both characters here, so please take it as a grain of salt and please don't assume that I want to dragging some opinions.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding, and have a nice day.
> 
> P.S: If you want to read some cute fluff, I have a lot of selections in my works! 😉😉


End file.
